<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty bottles by Lo_yo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021760">Empty bottles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_yo/pseuds/Lo_yo'>Lo_yo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, College Student Will Graham, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Party, Students, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_yo/pseuds/Lo_yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail begs her friend Will to go with her to a party at a stranger's house. When Will meets the owner, he is no longer reluctant about the party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty bottles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Will, don't make me beg you." Abigail kept asking to come with her.</p><p>"I don't know anybody there. I don't even know where do you want me to drive you." There is the thing. Some friend of Abigail, Alana, was going to have a party, watch now, at her other friend's house. It didn't seem very legit. </p><p>"But you met Alana. And I heard Beverly is coming," she remarked, "All right, seems I need to say it. Just remember, I have no choice," deep breath, "You have no life. None. Nada. This weirdo Franklyn even have a boyfriend and you, my dear, are a nerd."</p><p>"I'm not a nerd," Will got annoyed. He had very much reasons to avoid people. Like, he thought, everybody else, only he isn't so hungry for attention. Although he knew Abigail was right, he couldn't stay this way forever. He was a social animal, or something. Besides, maybe if he catches Beverly, other people won't be so irritating. "Yeah, okay. I'll go with you."</p><p>"You won't regret it."</p><p> </p><p>When time came, Will was ready. He put on black, quite elegant shirt and dark jeans. That's was all he was about to do but Abigail wasn't satisfied. She, though, looked beautiful in red skirt, white t-shirt and matching to skirt neckerchief. She approached Will with thoughtful face. </p><p>"Hmmm... Let's try this... And here a bit... We are taking rid of these." She finished with taking Will's glasses of. She undone a few first buttons in Will's shirt and combed his hair back with her hand. The man quirked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Just trust me."</p><p>***</p><p>"Are you sure THIS is the right place?" he said in disbelief. He looked up on the house in front of him. No, not house. Residence.</p><p>"Pretty sure. This guy, Alana's friend, is a doctor or something. Ugh... Lector, I think? I don't recall."</p><p>"He's inside?" Will squirmed in a gesture of displeasure. He could already imagine the old cuss hanging around the house and making sure no one broke or stole anything.</p><p>"Don't know." The girl shrugged. "Come on, let's go inside."</p><p>At the door they met the, well, hostess Alana.</p><p>"Abigail, Will! Nice of you to come!" She seemed genuinely happy. She was a bit older than they were. Will actually liked her. </p><p>She showed them further in. The building was marvelous. Luxurious and with good taste. After a minute of talk she left them, and after another minute, Abigail left him too. He wondered around, trying not to get into interaction with any of guests. </p><p>Soon, he found a woman he was looking to find. Bev was standing near the window with Jimmy and Brian - an inseparable trio. As he walked towards them she saw him and waved.</p><p>"Well, well, look who came out of their cave." They laughed.</p><p>"It's nice to see you too, Katz." He greeted all of them. Jimmy immediately handed him a glass. Whiskey. Will didn't complain.</p><p>They talked for a while about the semester, movies and other stuff. Although it was mainly Brian and Jimmy who constantly argued and Will with Bev laughing at them. Suddenly, Jimmy disrupted Brian with "Oh my, WHO is that?"</p><p>They looked at the pointed direction. On the left to Will, at the other end of the room, next to some musical instrument was standing Alana. But certainly she wasn't in the spotlight. She talked with some man. Tall, in the tree piece suit, a glass of wine in his hand. They saw only half of his face, but man, he was attractive.</p><p>"Oh, this is Dr Lecter." Bev spoke up, all-knowing as usual. Will twitched with surprise and interest. He certainly wasn't an old cuss. Actually he wasn't much older than he was - Will gave him 10 years more.</p><p>"The owner?" asked Price.</p><p>"I thought he would be older." Will said honestly.</p><p>"And uglier," added Brian making them chuckle. They focused back to the circle so as not to be obvious. Will noticed out of the corner of his eye that the infamous Franklyn approached the couple. Together with him came some guy, probably his said boyfriend. "What kind of doctor is he?" Brian continued.</p><p>"He is a psychiatrist, I guess. Alana met him at some psychological something meeting." That would make sense, she studied psychology, after all.</p><p>They quickly moved on to other topics. While giving a dilatation about bees, Jimmy poured alcohol for him, more this time, seeing that the previous one had been quickly drunk. </p><p>Ignoring further conversation, Will looked sideways at the man. Franklyn pestered the poor with his presence. From a distance he could sense Dr's boredom. Alana nobly took on the burden of conversation. At this point, Dr Lecter taking a sip of wine looked around the room. His eyes met Will's gaze. </p><p>Graham did not lower his gaze immediately. With an unreadable expression on his face he raised his glass to his lips, mimicking the man's action. There was a certain connection flowing between them, Will had no desire at all to let him out of his sight. But he did turn back to his friends as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"Will! Will, come with me! Hey guys." she waved. Abigail appeared as if from nowhere. "Hurry up!" She pulled him by the hand out of the room.</p><p>"Abi, slow down. What happened?" He was, to put it mildly, confused.</p><p>"Listen. There's this chick - Margot. She's terribly in love with Alana, but she's afraid to do anything about it. She's a mess and when she saw her with certain guy, she started drinking heavily. Poor girl, I don't blame her, she must feel terrible... But, but, coming back, she went upstairs to hide in some office," at that moment, as he picked up their meaning from the rapid stream of her words, he felt worse. Lecter may have looked alright but he doesn't think he would tolerate his office being broken into, "She's made a terrible mess in there, and I have to take her away, and clean up, but I can't do it alone. So?" Abigail had a look of pleading, impatience and anticipation at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, show her to me." Will impatiently confirmed. </p><p>They went upstairs. It was a big house and Will thought it would be easy to get lost. Finally they entered a room at the end of the house. Inside, indeed, he found a mess. Both untidiness of bottles of wine and a woman in despair, lying on the carpet.</p><p>If Will had drunk a little more he probably would have laughed at the sight but at that moment the possible consequences reached him.</p><p>All those bottles - EMPTY bottles, Jesus, how is she still alive. Besides that chairs overturned, sofa shifted, cushions scattered about, along with, he can give his right arm, books so valuable that they were priceless.</p><p>When they walked in the woman groaned. She was still holding one bottle in her hand. God help him if she threw up somewhere.<br/>
They helped her stand up and fortunately, she did not resist. </p><p>"I saw a second staircase not far away, so maybe no one will see us," Abigail said.<br/>
"I will take you home, okay?" Abigail tried to get the attention of Margot hanging on her arm. At the mention of home, she did not react well.</p><p>"Nooh... Nott thhere... Anypheere..." It was not the best time to argue. Abigail looked helplessly at her friend. He sighed.</p><p>"Take her to our place. Here are the keys and drive carefully. I'll take a taxi."</p><p>"You're amazing, Graham." He helped her carry the semi-conscious woman out the door.</p><p>"I know." In the dimness neither of them could see the dark silhouette standing in the corridor on the side from which they had come. </p><p>Will returned to the room in disarray and hastily rearranged the equipment. He managed to arrange the cushions on the plush sofa and set about cleaning the glass from the floor and desk.</p><p>He was just picking up one of the bottles when a low voice spoke from the doorway.</p><p>"Need a hand?" A man was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.</p><p>Will jumped up frightened and almost screamed, nevertheless he dropped the bottle along with a loud "Shit!"</p><p>Will was sure he had closed the door behind him. The man must have been moving around truly like a cat that he hadn't noticed his presence.</p><p>He raised his eyes quickly from the broken glass and fixed them on the man. Only now did he notice that it was the owner of the house - Dr Lecter.</p><p>"Uhm.. uh, sorry, I shouldn't be here, but my friend..." Will didn't even know how to explain himself to remain with a modicum of dignity.</p><p>"Yes, I know. Your friend seemed to be in rather poor condition." Lecter said to his surprise. His tone was calm, he did not show any emotion in his voice or posture. The face hid the shadows in the half-light. </p><p>"Well. Let me clean this up and I will get out of your sight." Will knelt down and hastily began to collect the glass, aware of the man's presence he made no effort to be cautious.</p><p>The man moved away from the wall and approached Will, kneeling beside him.<br/>
"You should be more careful you might cut yourself." He remarked with a deeply accented voice. As if on cue, after the man's words Will cut himself on the finger with a shard.</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>The doctor raised the corners of his mouth in a slight triumphant smile.</p><p>"Please, let me take care of this."<br/>
Lecter took the glass from his hand and got up to throw it in the bin by his desk.</p><p>Then he turned back to Will, who was still kneeling watching the wound. He gave him a hand to get up.</p><p>"May I see?"</p><p>Will showed him his left hand, looking at the doctor's face, clearly for the first time, without the limitations of distance or light. He stared shamelessly at the high cheekbones and expressive lips of the handsome man. Dark brown eyes studied the cutting while long fingers gently held his hand.</p><p>"The wound appears to be superficial. A simple bandaid should suffice." He lifted his gaze and once again met those blue eyes. They both paused a moment under the tension. Will took a breath.</p><p>"Thanks. I think I can handle it, I should clean up the rest now..."</p><p>"Nonsense. Follow me."<br/>
He led Will to the desk. The latter sat down on the countertop while the doctor snooped in a cabinet. From inside he took out a first aid kit. He sat down on a chair and moved closer to him.</p><p>"Please forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Hannibal Lecter."</p><p>"Will Graham." </p><p>"It's nice to meet you Will. Tell me, how did your friend end up in my office?" There was no resentment in his voice, but still Will felt an obligation to feel remorse even though he had no reason to.</p><p>"Through a broken heart, I'm afraid." Will laughed at Hannibal's surprised expression. The doctor, in turn, smiled slightly upon hearing his very pleasant laugh. "From what I've heard Margot has a hopeless crush on Miss Alana Bloom."</p><p>Hannibal seemed quite interested.<br/>
"Have they ever met?"</p><p>"I don't know," and added quickly, "Actually, it was the first time I met Margot. But my friend Abigail, the other girl, asked me for help with her." Will explained watching Hannibal unhurriedly bandaging his hand, cleaning and disinfecting it beforehand.</p><p>"You must be a good friend." Will shifted his gaze to the man's face, illuminated by the light of a desk lamp, but did not comment.</p><p>"I was wondering, how did you, Mr Lecter end up having a students' party at your house?" He responded with a smirk.</p><p>"Let's just say that because of my good heart."</p><p>"Good heart or good manners?" Will inquired. Hannibal finished dressing the finger. But he still didn't move away. He looked up to look into his eyes.</p><p>"Will you have a drink with me, Will?" he asked unexpectedly and got up.</p><p>"Are you planning to get me drunk?" Will chuckled. He still maintained his gaze with the now towering man above him. Hannibal leaned over him and whispered in his ear making him shiver. </p><p>"I am planning much more pleasant things."</p><p>Hannibal turned at once, and Will remained in the same position feeling a pleasant warmth spread over him. He wondered how serious the man was. Maybe he just liked to flirt and make fun of others. Will shouldn't feel rapidly aroused.<br/>
Doctor walked to a cupboard not far away, high enough for Margot not to reach it. He took out two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured them both and handed the glass to Graham. He was standing really close.</p><p>"Will you share your plans with me?" Will felt brazenly at ease. He took a sip of alcohol, looking from the rim directly into the brown eyes of his interlocutor, repeating the action from the living room. Hannibal watched him with fire in his eyes. After taking it away, Will licked his lips slowly, to which the man's gaze immediately went.</p><p>"You teasing little thing." The man told in a husky voice. He threw himself forward crushing their lips in a kiss. </p><p>They put the glasses on the desk to keep their hands free. Will returned the hot kiss with enthusiasm. Hannibal stood between his legs, grabbed the boy's curls and tilted his head back, placing wet kisses on his neck.<br/>
Will grabbed his shoulders and back with his hands. He wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist. Lecter took advantage of this, grabbed him by the buttocks and lifted him off the desk. Will kissed him again, hurriedly and passionately. Hannibal moved them to the sofa. Firmly entangled with each other, they continued kissing, unable to satiate themselves. Their hands went to their clothes, undoing buttons and untying belts.</p><p>Soon their clothes were lying on the floor, along with their underwear. Will stroked Hannibal's chest, relishing the man's build. Hannibal did not remain indebted to him.<br/>
He gave him plenty of attention, caressing both of his nipples with mouth and fingers, savouring the reaction of the man beneath him writhing with pleasure. With his hand he traveled down the man's chest, stomach to his crotch. Will groaned desperately as Hannibal grabbed him by his cock. With slow, determined movements he stroked its length.</p><p>"H-Hannibal..." Will moaned. He drove his nails into Lecter's back, which seemed only to encourage him.</p><p>"Yes, Will?" He asked with calmness. Will managed to roll his eyes. </p><p>"Do not play with me." He warned.</p><p>"Dear Will, you have already won this game." He purred in his ear. "With such ease. With one look and a turn of the lips." His words almost sent him on the edge.</p><p>Will grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in to kiss him. It lasted a long time, long enough to distract Hannibal from his shaft. They fought for dominance, their tongues tangling with each other. Finally Will broke away, but only to speak.</p><p>"So what are you waiting for, Dr Lecter?" Both of them were panting heavily. Hannibal smiled slyly. He brought his fingers to Graham's lips, which he eagerly sucked. Afterwards Hannibal's fingers, wet with saliva, placed at Will's hole twisted caressingly. Will melted under Hannibal's touch, by the mere presence of the hot man. He inserted first finger, then another. Lecter stretched him thoroughly savouring the sight of the inflamed young man. Even without extra care, the sight of this Greek god was enough for Hannibal. But he had no intention of finishing. He stood up quickly, making Will groan in disappointment. He returned shortly afterwards with something in his hand.<br/>
He placed himself back between Will's legs, bending them. He spread lube on himself. Slowly, watching the man's reaction, he slid in. The sudden tightness made him in need to wait a while to get used to the sudden pleasure. He began to move back and forth, eliciting delightful sounds from the student. He accelerated establishing pace, thrusting hard. He leaned over and placed his face in the bend of his neck, nibbling on it and then the lobe of his ear. He whispered in his ear,</p><p>"You feel so good, my boy. So well-behaved for me." At these words Will seemed to stiffen, and Hannibal immediately regretted saying anything.</p><p>"Will?" he stopped. Will pushed Hannibal away and onto his back so that he was lying on the other side of the couch. He momentarily straddled him, lowering his hips quickly, holding Lecter's shoulders for balance. Without explaining anything, he began to ride him accelerating his pace three times.<br/>
Lecter barely restrained himself from screams of thrill. He was burning with pleasure and began to respond to Will's actions by thrusting his hips upwards. He gripped him tightly around the waist, trying to get any sense of steadiness.</p><p>"O-oh God...! Will!" The young man was driving him crazy. Indeterminate, loud moans escaped his lips, his back arched. He was completely surrendered to the pleasure Will was giving him. The latter leaned a bit to bite his jaw and purr in his ear,</p><p>"Not so well-behaved after all, huh?" He continued his murderous pace. It did not take them long to reach the end, they came together. White liquid adorned their bellies, Will felt warmth inside him. </p><p>He fell exhausted on Hannibal. They were both panting heavily. They remained in the same position, still holding each other tightly. Too tired to even think soberly. Exhaustion and the presence of another warm body created a pleasantly intoxicating atmosphere. As their breaths calmed, Hannibal reached a hand through Will's curls, his head resting in the fold of his neck. </p><p>"...Stay with me. Tonight." Will raised his head to look at the man. He really wanted to.</p><p>"I think you don't know what it would mean. I won't let you sleep." Hannibal chuckled at that.</p><p>"I certainly hope so."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. I blame my not-so-creative mind. We can blame it together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>